


【overlord】瘾【至尊+守护者×飞鼠】

by street72



Series: 瘾 [2]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/street72/pseuds/street72
Summary: 私设如山一次估计不会写完，之后每想到一个新的会在文章最开初表明。1.血族转化人类时，分两种。一个叫后裔，另一个叫奴仆。后裔的地位比奴仆高，称转化他的血族为父族，例子：飞鼠；而奴仆称之为主人，主人对奴仆的控制高于一切，例子：塞巴斯·蒂安和迪米乌哥斯那群。2.血族的身体能力超越人类，且拥有极致的美貌，但并无任何超能力。3.除了变成大美人，转化后会保留转化前的一切身体特征（但不包括纹身、耳洞这种后天加上去的东西），且停止生长。4.血族之间不存在所谓感情，虽会为了各种利益组成一个家族，可一旦利益崩解，家族立刻会解散。5.血族的情欲和食欲非常容易受彼此的影响（也就是他们做着做着会饥渴，或者饥渴的时候会想做【微笑】）6.刚开始会有些意味不明，之后我会慢慢解释，大家也可以回复猜一猜，如果能猜到一些剧情的话我会给一点福利w





	【overlord】瘾【至尊+守护者×飞鼠】

Second Night   
安兹·乌尔·恭的领地内伫立着一座华美的城堡，在失去大部分主人数百年后的今天，终于再次迎来久违的、发自血族们迷乱的喘息声。

“塔、布拉桑……”少年用他清朗的声音隐忍地呼喊着。他正坐在床边，双腿大岔开，双手放在身后，腹部大幅度地起伏着。

男人半蹲着埋首在少年的腿间，双手轻轻握着少年清瘦的双腿，阻止他不时不自禁地想要合拢。少年的性器如同他本人一样白嫩嫩的，很是可爱。即便是勃起的时候也只是泛着红立起来，轻轻的抖动着吐出一些粘液。

翠玉录闪烁着红光的眸子半眯着，他看似无意地说，“乌尔贝特怎么会忽然送个奴仆回来？”他慢条斯理地继续挑逗着小家伙的性器，看着小家伙一副爽得快要哭出来的脸，却依旧不给对方一个痛快。

“啊、唔……之前，之前塔其桑也、送了一个奴仆回来，哈、塔布拉桑，我、我要受不了了……”飞鼠架在对方肩上的双腿轻微却急速地颤抖着，他双眼中的红光越发艳丽，舌头从半张着的唇瓣中伸出。下腹不断往翠玉录嘴边凑着，却总被对方即时地闪开，却又恰到好处地擦过柔软的唇。被对方微抿的唇轻擦过，轻微却依旧不容忽略的快感几乎要把少年逼疯。

“塔其米？”翠玉录很是愉悦地看着快被情欲折磨得难受得不行，却连自己抚慰都不敢做的小家伙，依旧是不慌不忙地一点点给予对方细微的刺激。“他倒还是一样不知变通的性格呢。”翠玉录看着不以为然地说着，实际上内心却咬牙切齿地骂着那个蠢货。

当初说走就走，那般决绝地留下一个把他当成整个世界的小家伙。事到如今倒是送了个聊胜于无的安慰回来，究竟把这个孩子当成什么了。

说起当初，翠玉录心中终究是觉得亏欠了飞鼠的。他们一群的老家伙，要么远走高飞，要么一心沉睡，将偌大的城堡和管理家族的事务一股脑地全丢下不管，想来小家伙必然又是寂寞又是怨愤的。

如今他虽然表现得无怨无悔的模样，但心里总会有些恼怒的吧？

这么想着，翠玉录抬眸看了眼那个彻底沉溺在情欲中的小家伙。

只见飞鼠双眼含泪，呜咽着低低喘息，“求、求你了塔布拉桑，我想要呜……”仿佛感受到翠玉录的视线，飞鼠双手捧着翠玉录的脸，引导着对方凑上来亲自己。

翠玉录顺着对方的引导，用温柔深情的吻安抚着急切想要释放的小家伙。原本快要哭出来的小家伙得到安慰后，立刻抽抽噎噎地哼唧着。

在翠玉录看来还很是青涩的身体在自己身上磨蹭，耳边是小家伙害羞却依旧色情的呻吟。从来不舍得过分折磨小家伙的翠玉录伸手到羞答答贴在自己腹部的性器上，握住给予轻柔的抚慰，一边还在飞鼠的脸上一下下地吻着。

翠玉录知道小家伙最喜欢这样温情满满的性爱，这能让小家伙知道自己是被珍惜着的。

果然小家伙在翠玉录的抚弄下迅速到了顶端。

飞鼠双臂死死地揽住翠玉录的脖子，像是抓住了救命稻草一样不可放开。此时他的呻吟更像是在低声地抽噎，带着浓浓的鼻音，显然是被翠玉录伺候得舒服极了。

翠玉录任由飞鼠抱着自己不放，他另一只没有沾到飞鼠体液的手在飞鼠背上轻抚，帮助他慢慢从失神中恢复过来。

待飞鼠的视线中再次出现翠玉录时，翠玉录凑过头去，深深地吻住了他。

“小家伙，自己坐上来好不好？”翠玉录用充满诱惑的腔调对着神智尚未彻底恢复的小家伙说，然后他未等小家伙回答就一个翻身上了床，并让飞鼠坐在自己身上。

血族精神恍惚的时刻并不长，翠玉录的动作刚完成，飞鼠已经反应过来了，然而却并不足以让他对翠玉录的举动做出任何反抗。“塔布拉桑……！”本该羞恼的声音在话的最后就失去了本该有的力度，让飞鼠显得更像是娇羞而非恼怒。

“我们这么久没见了，小飞鼠就不想我吗？”翠玉录装作有些伤心地问他。

“想、想的。”飞鼠自然是看不得对方伤心，他急忙说。说的时候有些害羞地停了停，但看着翠玉录脸上的忧伤，却也顾不得自己的害羞，将自己的心情诚实地告诉对方。

“是想我，还是想我的这里？”翠玉录暗示性地将下腹向上一顶。

“……”飞鼠被顶得惊呼一声，然后立刻羞红了脸。他很不好意思地将脸埋进翠玉录怀中，正当翠玉录以为自己调戏得太过，小家伙不会再回答自己的时候，小家伙就在自己怀里哼哼唧唧地小声说，“都、都想……”

若非血族的听力超群，翠玉录都不会听到小家伙的回答。他满意地放任了小家伙的鸵鸟心态，柔声地哄着他，“我也很想你。你看，你想了我这么多年，我满足了你。小飞鼠是不是也应该给点奖励我呢？”

说起忽悠人，一百个飞鼠加起来都不会是翠玉录的对手。最后他只能顺应对方的要求，骑在对方身上翘着小屁股一点点将对方勃起后显得有些狰狞的性器含进去。

翠玉录看着那入口艳红的小穴缓缓地含进自己巨大的性器，似在呼吸地一张一缩着，到最后只剩一点的时候，飞鼠显然已经受不了地停在那里。卡在不上不下的地方，不管是飞鼠还是翠玉录都显得不太舒服，最后还是翠玉录帮了小家伙，他趁着飞鼠僵直地跪在自己身上不敢动弹的时候，一鼓作气顶到最深处。

体内最深处被狠狠撞击到的飞鼠彻底失去支撑自己的力气，他倒在翠玉录的怀里，无力地喘息着。后穴还在不自觉地收缩着，一张一合地像是还在贪婪地吞咽着那根庞然大物。

尽管保持这种姿势也很舒服，但翠玉录渴求更多。他用双手扶着飞鼠支起身体，然后在飞鼠细腻的背部肌肤上来回抚摸着。飞鼠在得到抚慰和提醒后，忍着身后传来异样却无比熟悉的酸麻开始耸动，让巨大的性器在自己体内进进出出，带出一下下淫靡的水啧声。

原本有些隐忍的飞鼠在性器擦过某个地方时，长长地哼出一声呻吟，原本还游刃有余的耸动也立刻变得迫不可待，扭动着身体想让那根在体内冲撞着的性器顶到自己最欢喜的地方。

翠玉录自下而上地看着小家伙在自己身上起伏着，白净的身体此时泛着极漂亮的红，像是从此活了过来的雕塑，带着他这样的老古董没有的鲜活。他一边享受着小家伙的用心服侍，一边顺手抚上小家伙的胸前。

“啊、塔布拉、桑……不要、啊、捏……”飞鼠一脸有些疼却更多的爽，他双手握住翠玉录玩弄自己乳头的双手，结果反被翠玉录引导着放到自己的性器上。

知道翠玉录这是允许自己抚慰自己，他一边在翠玉录身上起伏着，一边上下抚弄着急需再次得到释放的自己的性器。他的动作变得越来越急速，他的小穴内壁不断收缩，仿佛在讨好那根一直给予它快乐的性器。

“啊、塔布拉桑、塔布拉桑、塔布拉桑！”飞鼠开始连声喊着翠玉录，他伸出其中一只手与翠玉录的手交握，“我要……快让我……”

“想要射了吗？”翠玉录柔声问他。

“一、一起……”飞鼠摇摇头，他一边喘息一边忍着随时都能达到高潮的快感。“要和塔布拉桑、一起……啊啊！！”

翠玉录听着，心里涌起一股感动，然后他二话不说也开始顺着飞鼠的力道向上撞击进他的最深处。

之后，一直没能从情欲中彻底清醒过来的翠玉录和飞鼠两人在房间里彻底缠绵了整整三天。三天内，翠玉录将他的小家伙从头到尾、里里外外、彻彻底底地吃了个干净。

Second Night End

Wish you have a sweetest dream


End file.
